


Heart of the Mome-

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crack, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fortune Telling, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation Interruptus, Miscommunication, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia), Supernatural Elements, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 - 2. Heat of the Moment / InterruptedBuck. Buck was incredible. Buck was incredibly reckless. Buck was wrecked. Let's start from the beginning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Heart of the Mome-

**Author's Note:**

> *I guess it's Crack ish

**_Heart of the Mome-_ **

_Buck._

Buck was incredible.

_Buck was incredibly reckless._

Buck was wrecked.

Let's start from the beginning.

* * *

Eddie had basically self appointed himself as Buck's partner after a bad first imp- wait not the very beginning.

* * *

Buck came into work in a mood. Eddie didn't know why but he just seemed off or something.

When he'd asked Buck had deflected his questions. 

"Nah. I just didn't get good sleep until late. I'll be good with coffee." Or so he'd said.

Eddie knew Buck would open up if he asked the right way. He just couldn't get the right way pinned down when he wanted to.

"So how was your night with Maddie?" Eddie asked.

Getting a grunt of "fine." Was a red flag. Maybe Eddie was starting to get somewhere.

"Do you believe in superstitious stuff?" Buck asked, getting a confused look from Eddie. "Hen does. I guess I do too. So does Chim I think, and Maddie."

"I- I don't know. Maybe sometimes. Why?" He asked.

Just then the alarm went off as they ran to get suited up.

They kept getting back to back minor calls. It was like everything flammable was catching fire today or something.

This was their second house fire after a few cars overheating.

They were all okay and got people out so far though.

But that was when it started to go down hill.

They got back to the station to eat lunch and got barely a few bites in before another call.

A two story office building was on fire now.

* * *

"Buck, Eddie, you're on the second floor. Trevor, Indy you got first. Hen and Chim are treating any injured." Bobby ordered once they were there.

Most had gotten out but there were a few missing from witness accounts of who was in the building before it caught fire.

"Bobby we're on the second floor. Starting our search now." Buck said into his radio.

Eddie was right behind him. 

They didn't find any of the three unaccounted for workers.

The cubicles and offices were empty. Then buck got an idea.

Eddie followed him into the restroom without much words.

"What ar-"

Sure enough one guy was passed out on the floor in one of the few top rooms that didn't have much smoke yet. 

"We've got him Cap. The other two aren't upstairs though, do the others have them?" Eddie updated them while helping buck to get the guy up.

That was when things started to go even more wrong.

"The dude and chick were making out in a back closet sir. She left before him. How did they not notice the place is on fire?" Indy asked while they dragged the guy out. He wanted to try playing hero himself.

She had gotten past them somehow and upstairs.

Eddie took the guy from Buck as they saw her come running in another direction.

"Ma'am!" Buck hollered.

"Buck, I gotta get him-"

"Yeah I know. Take him. We'll be right out behind you." 

Eddie hated that they had to separate but the guy needed to be checked out now. They weren't sure why he was unconscious or how long either.

He knew Buck was great at the job but sometimes even his impressive skills weren't able to help when things got in the way like unexpected problems.

Buck came over to her grabbing at stuff on her desk.

"Ma'am you've gotta get out, it's too dangerous." Buck said through his gear.

"I can't lose my mom again!" She screamed holding a picture.

It broke Buck's heart but he just nodded instead of arguing.

"Come on. Let's go." Buck ushered her towards the stairs.

The fire had taken to blocking them in by then though.

"Cap. Front stairs aren't accessible. I'm taking her to the back." Buck confirmed while already guiding her.

Eddie barely took off. The flames must have just missed him and the unconscious man then.

Buck saw the fire had blocked off the back stairs too. Shit. 

"Back stairs are a no go." 

He ran through his mind for an idea of what to do. 

"We're going out a window." Buck told Bobby.

"What? Which?" Bobby asked. 

"East side had a carport thing for parking. It should be able to support our weight. We can't reach either stairs Cap."

"I'm sending Eddie and the others towards there. Don't trust it too much. They'll be ready to help get her down." Bobby said.

They got to the side window and buck busted it open.

The woman who'd been talking in broken prayer was looking spooked. Buck didn't blame her a bit and tried reassuring her.

"You're gonna be alright. We're almost out. Here," Buck grabbed the framed picture frame with her permission and took out the picture handing it over for her to put in her pocket or shirt. "You'll need your hands, ma'am"

He made sure that the glass was well knocked out for less jagged pieces to hurt either of them.

"You first Ma'am, ready?"

He helped her to get out over the small gap.

With her safety out on the side roof of the structure he followed suit by joining her.

"Eddie!"

"We're here. This way." 

Buck heard him as they both carefully came closer to the edge to see them.

He helped get her slowly down safely into the waiting arms of the others. 

Then an explosion took Buck by surprise, knocking him off the roof before he could get down as they were taking her away to be looked at. 

Eddie could swear his heart jumped up into his throat as Buck came tumbling forward.

He tried to catch buck but they landed as a sloppy mess. 

"Fuck."

"Ow."

Eddie looked up at Buck who was still currently on top of him. 

Both of them catching their breaths, chest to chest. 

"Sorry. Did I hurt you Eddie? My bad." Buck apologized like him falling on Eddie was his fault and he'd done it on purpose. 

Before Eddie could think much into it he followed his gut. 

He came up to kiss Buck.

Their helmets clinked as did their masks.

"Did you just headbutt me?" Buck asked while getting up.

It felt weird that Eddie imagined buck being on top of him before but never in this way though.

"Yeah. Uh. No. It's not your fault I broke your fall. Let's go." Eddie told Buck's.

Buck helped him up with an offered hand.

If thinking honestly about it Eddie had been too relieved by buck being okay to even think about anything else. 

Eddie had tried to kiss buck in their full gear, in broad daylight, on the job. It was- he didn't know which word best described it. There were too many to pick.

Buck ran to follow him back towards the front.

They got on the hose with the others as they finally put out the building.

With the blaze done they packed it in. The three people who'd been still in were treated and okay with one on the way to the hospital to be checked more.

* * *

They were finally back at the station as Buck looked at Eddie. They were both exhausted.

"Have you ever been to a fortune teller? Like the tarot cards or palm readers." Buck said from his spot beside Eddie's leaning back on the couch.

"Not willingly." Eddie laughed.

"One of your sisters?"

"That's what Maddie and you did yesterday? I thought you watched movies or something." Eddie asked.

"We usually do but Mads said we were being boring. So she looked up things to do and-"

"You got your fortune read." Eddie nodded. "What'd they say? About you."

"Umm. Okay so don't laugh."

"I can't promise that i won't but I'll try not to and apologize if I do." Eddie said with a grin. 

"I guess that's close enough." Buck took a breath.

"So they're reading us right? And like getting things spot on. Maddie is a nurse, someone who tends to others, which is still true, she was good at it."

"You sure they didn't look you up?" Eddie asked. 

"We were booked under Josh's name. He had this Groupon thing. I don't think they could."

"Okay. I'm intrigued." Eddie squinted skeptically.

"And they said I saved lives too in the line of fire. Technically I'm not a cop with a gun but they were close, I mean, right?" Buck asked, looking into his eyes.

"They could have just been good guesses. That's how it works sometimes. You believe it and are open to what they're saying."

"Yeah. That's what I thought too. They said Maddie was very pregnant."

"What does very pregnant even mean though?"

"We didn't get to ask. The spirits were too busy talking." Buck said, Eddie gave him a look. "They told Maddie after great hardship she would find her companion for life. Chim. Who would love her more each day" 

"I- yeah. She's been through a lot. Was that it?" Eddie was now giving Buck his full attention.

"No." Buck took a breath. "The last thing they said was that I would escape death's grasp by trusting someone I- someone important to me. But it'd come at like the price of something I covet deeply being taken away just as it was so close too." Buck didn't tell Eddie what they actually said instead choosing to alter the phrasing a bit.

Eddie looked at Buck with an expression he was split on interpreting for a second.

"I didn't headbutt you."

"What's that gotta-?" Buck looked into Eddie's eyes before the words sunk in fully.

"Do you want to kiss me too?" Eddie asked, honesty in his voice but also hesitancy.

"I- yeah. If you're okay with- if you want to too."

At Eddie's nod buck leaned in.

No one was upstairs so the coast was clea-

"Buck!"

Buck jumped back like he'd been shocked or was hit by ice water.

"Can you come help me start an early dinner? We didn't get to finish lunch." Bobby asked.

"Sure Cap." Buck got up.

Eddie was starting to feel like the universe was against them.

He shook his head as Buck looked back with an expression that could only be read as sorry.

* * *

With Carla informed that Eddie had to pick up something from Buck's before heading home they were out of work.

Buck barely got his door open with his key before Eddie was on him. 

He pushed the door closed with his hand and foot.

Buck kissed him back just as eagerly pushing Eddie back into the door.

Eddie's hands found their way up into buck's hair and behind his neck.

"Wanna hear the last part I didn't get to tell you?"

"No. Later." Eddie continued kissing Buck.

Buck would admit that yeah he was enjoying it too. After so long thinking it was finally happening.

They didn't even get very far with barely one of them grabbing the other through their jeans before one of their phones rang.

"You should get it. It's probably Carla." Buck said, his eyes were closed as he pulled away.

"Yeah. Hello."

Buck didn't hear Carla only saw Eddie's reaction.

"Tell him we're on our way." Eddie told her while hanging up.

"What happened?"

"Christopher really wanted to show me his grade before he had to go to bed. Come on." Eddie grabbed Buck's hand. "Or do you need to fix your bag?" 

"Yeah. Gimme a minute. I'll meet you at your truck." 

They got to the house and told Carla hello as well as goodbye along with a thank you.

She had a knowing look on.

"Nice to see someone had fun."

It was then that they noticed buck's hair being askew. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah Christopher."

"Hey, you brought Buck too." Chris smiled at that.

"You forgot something at Buck's alright." Carla said at the door with her keys in her hand.

"Yep. Can't have a fun day tomorrow without Buck too."

"Buck wanna see my progress report. Come look."

Eddie saw Carla out before joining them.

Christopher had gotten straight A's and good behavior marks.

"Wow bud. You're very smart Chris." Buck high-fived him.

"This calls for ice cream" Eddie said as they went to eat some and catch the end of an episode or two on TV before bedtime. 

Buck was with him as he read to Chris with them both taking a character to put on a little show.

Chris was laughing until his yawns grew longer.

"Good night Christopher." Eddie kissed his forehead.

"Night buddy." Buck said from the doorway quietly.

"Night dad. Night Buck."

Eddie tucked him on and put on the night light.

Him and Buck found themselves cleaning the bowls before they could continue in the living room.

Continue what though?

"So."

"Thanks for coming over."

"No. Christopher comes first, I know that Eddie. I love the kid."

"I'm pretty sure he loves you. I do." Eddie said as they finished with the dishes.

"Guess that fortune teller was the real deal then. They said I'll make the people that I love very happy." Buck smiled as he came into Eddie's personal space.

"That's too easy. Of course you do." Eddie teased.

They came to watch a comedy while sitting as close as they'd ever been before.

Buck was laughing but it wasn't even a funny part yet.

"What's so funny?"

"You tried to kiss me with our helmets on."

The look on Buck's face in the TV's light was priceless.

"Yeah. I did." Eddie smiled, it was a little funny.

"I'm glad you did. I don't think I'd have the courage to."

"You're still the bravest man I know Buck."

They probably would have made out more but Buck fell asleep on Eddie's shoulder and he got Buck into his bed by then.

  
The rest could wait. They rested.  
  



End file.
